DragonBallZ Aftermath
by inuyasha123poof
Summary: I didnt like the Dragon Ball GT series....heres what I think should have happened instead.


(Cant think of title…suggestions?)

Inuyasha123poof

This is my first story on fan fic so go easy k.

Before I start I would like to say that I **DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGON BALL Z CHARECTERS!. **

NOTE TO AUDIENCE PLEASE READ: This story takes place after Goku goes off to train with Uub (reincarnation of Buu). I chose to do this because I did not like the GT series that soon followed DBZ. Ty enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Vegeta shuddered as a bead of sweat dropped from his brow, crashing on the floor of the gravity chamber with an amazing force. After a long wait Mr. Briefs, that fool woman's father, had finally developed an 800g gravity room.

It was such a pain for Vegeta to wait for the room (it took about three months just to put the finishing touches together). It had been so because he couldn't train under heavier gravity than the earth's weak force. Vegeta couldn't actually complain _too _much though. Besides, even with that blasted woman, her energy filled son, and his bloody friend, Kakarot's son, Goten, he still got to relax for a change.

After the first few weeks he grew greatly irritated because of the long delay. Vegeta snickered; "peace" time killed the warrior, not the enemy. At long last the room was finally finished, with a little less than a month until Kakarot's arrival.

"Argh," Vegeta struggled as he continued his training back at the room. "Dammit," thought Vegeta, "I was filled with so much laziness my body still has to adjust to the abnormal gravity," Vegeta cursed. Even without the gravity room, he could have at least trained by earth's weak gravity. There was nothing he could do but blame himself for his usual arrogance and stupidity!

_'With Kakarot training with the reincarnation of that monster, he is bound to get just as much training, if not more, than an 800g room. Even if that blasted small one hasn't shown his "latent abilities" yet.' Vegeta thought._

It wasn't just in the time when the room was under construction either. After Buu was destroyed, and before Kakarot left, Vegeta had enjoyed the more leisurely, earth life. Along with the fun filled festivities of the "Strongest under the Heavens" tournament.

The constant flow of sweat slowed from Vegeta's spout like body. For the last few minutes, it hadn't occurred to Vegeta that he had, stupidly enough, been sitting doing nothing, letting his thoughts collect. He should have been training. Vegeta swore under his breath. The north exit to the gravity room opened and Earth's gravity slowly infiltrated the room, making him feel light enough to float. In walked his light haired son, Trunks. Vegeta welcomed the feeling of the cool current of air that flowed in. He sighed as his harsh training session had been interrupted again.

Vegeta blankly stared at the wall to the right of Trunks, thinking again.

Trunks interrupted his thoughts, "Mom sent me in to give you something to drink," Trunks explained when he saw the slightly irritated look on Vegeta's face.

"Oh…Thanks," Vegeta replied reluctantly taking the icy beverage. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was cold, and that's all that really mattered.

Trunks continued to talk while Vegeta (who wasn't listening) began to continue thinking. Trunks's voice finally broke through to him.

"…and she's been really worried because you've not come out for meals in a long time." Trunks continued.

"Hmm?" Vegeta questioned confused.

"Mom!" Trunks replied, annoyed.

"Whatever," Vegeta laughed at the dumbfounded face of his half saiyan son. He ruffled Trunks's hair as he strode over the control center of the gravity room. He placed the glass on the flat surface and fumbled over the keys looking for the right knob. He found it and slowly turned it. As a new level of gravity filled the room, the automatic pressurized door closed, being careful not to expose the air to the outside world.

"Tell me what you think of this," Vegeta said still turning the knob. "Maybe you can help me…" Vegeta began. He continued to crank up the gravity. Trunks had been used to at least 500g since he was about seven years old. He was now nine years old. To Vegeta's surprise, Trunks's legs began to stress at only 300g. It wasn't possible! He should be able to stand straight at 450g minimum! It was reaching 350g and Trunks began to sweat. Something was wrong. Vegeta slowly lowered it to normal gravity.

Vegeta just stared at a blank spot on the chamber wall for a long time. The only thing that was going through his mind was that his son wasn't getting proper training that a saiyan needed. It was true that Trunks had a little down time, but this was outrageous!

"W-what's wrong dad?" Trunks questioned, startled by the blank horrific stare on his father's face. "Dad?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah, Trunks…" Vegeta started snapping out of it. "Run into the house, tell your mom you'll he out here for a while."

It was true; Vegeta had become more of a "family man" spending time with Bulma and Trunks a little more often. But the last time Vegeta had actually spen "one on one" time with his son was…well…

Trunks's face was questioning, and Vegeta gave him a soft glare. Kind of a "just do it," reassuring kind of look. Trunks just shrugged, and did as he was told. He hurried about his father's behavior.

It only took Trunks a minute to return. "What is this about?" Trunks asked worried.


End file.
